WHOA!! The Game
WHOA!! Is a game where you play as Mario or Luigi or Elmo or Peep or Chirp! Only for DS and PC. Plot Mario and Luigi were playing a video game when Elmo screamed "WHOA!!!" and knocked them over into a portal that led them to the WHOAverse. Elmo fell through it, too! Even Peep and Chirp. Everyone screamed "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then they landed unsafely! "Oof! Oof! Oof! Oof! Oof!" Then they discovered the WHOAverse. Level 1: Wake Up The Guard You play as a king and waking up his guard yelling "WHOA!!" as loud As possible! Level 2: Gingerbread House Keep yelling "WHOA!!" to make a Gingerbread House for Toad! Level 3: Luigi The Vampire Slayer Before the Vampire sucks your blood, kill him by yelling "WHOA!!" into a Gigaphone as loud as possible! Level 4: Stop That Pickle! Yell "WHOA!!" at The Pickle dodging Bombs and Weegee's stare! Level 5: The Fight Part 1 Fight a giant Evil Botsburg by yelling "WHOA!!" or "BATHROOM!!" Level 6: The Pig King's Tower Yell "WHOA!!" to knock down the Pig King's giant tower! Level 7: Red light, Green Light Wait Until the red light turns into a green light. If you yell "WHOA!!" the red light, it will take longer. If you yell "WHOA!!" at the green light, you knock down the vampire! Level 8: Supersonic "WHOA!!" Wait until the bar goes up to the top, then yell "WHOA!!" at The Empire WOAH Building! Level 9: The Fight Part 2 Defeat 96 Goombas by yelling "WHOA!!" or "BATHROOM!!" or "BLARGH!!" then do the same thing to another giant Evil Botsburg! Level 10: Crusher Yell "WHOA!!" to push the button before the Crusher crushes you! Level 11: Tidy Neighborhood Litter all over the neighborhood by yelling "WHOA!!" at the trashcan! Level 12: Barbershop Yell "WHOA!!" at The Dude to transform his hairdo! Level 13: Find The Bone Yell "WHOA!!" into the sandbox until you find the dog's bone! Level 14: Toad Wants A Cookie! Yell "WHOA!!" at the cookie jar inside Toad's catching spot! Level 15: World Of Nothing Keep yelling "WHOA!!" until you find the exit! Level 16: The Highspeed Chase Yell "WHOA!!" at the kidnapper before he kidnaps you! Level 17: How To Stop A Robber Before the robber gets away, yell "WHOA!!" so a piano lands on him! Level 18: Mario Will Do The Laundry Keep yelling "WHOA!!" until all the laundry gets inside the washing machine! Level 19: Wamario's House Destroy Wamario's House by yelling "WHOA!!" then blow away Wamario by yelling "WHOA!!" too! Level 20: The Fight Part 3 Yell "WHOA!!" at a enormusly gigantic Evil Botsburg while dodging his lazors and his fist pounds! Goal Layouts *Mario: Eat spaghetti! *Luigi: Trim the bush! *Elmo: Kick the noob in the face! *Peep: Grow a sunflower garden! *Chirp: Fly! The amazing WHOA blocker! The game comes with a WHOA blocker that protects your ears from high volume sounds! You know, it also comes with a screaming Luigi doll. Squeeze him and he screams "WHOA!!" Refrences *Mario and Luigi series: Mario and Luigi returns as playable characters. *Peep And The Big Wide World: Peep and Chirp are playable characters. Quack appears in the pig tower level as an NPC and the laundry level as a picture. *Sesame Street: Elmo is a playable character and Grover appears on a dinner ad in red light, green light and Big Bird appears as in a car seat in the Highspeed Chase and Bert and Ernie appear in how to stop a robber as on the sidewalk. The theme song is played randomly in the menu. *Luigi's Mansion: Luigi's Mansion Appears In The Wamario's House Level. *Rayman Raving Rabbids: In The Menu, 2 Rabbid Songs Are Played Randomly. Rayman And 4 Rabbids Appear In An Ad Of A Rabbit Farm. *Angry Birds: In The Menu, An 8bit Remix Of Angry Birds Menu Music Randomly Plays. An Angry Bird Appears In The Pig Tower Level Flying In The Background. The Pig King, Also, Appears There. *WOAH!! (Unmario Style): You Might Yell "WOAH!!" Or "BATHROOM!!" *Super Mario World: You Might Yell "BLARGH!!" *Super Mario Allstars: The SMAS Title Screen And SMB Overworld Music Are Played Randomly In The Menu. Goombas Appear In The Big Fight: Part 2, The Menu, Gingerbread House And The Wamario House Level. Critic's Views The critics rate it 3 out of 10 stars without anything that protects your ears. 6 with earmuffs and 10 with the WHOA blocker. "This game is WHOA-tastic with a WHOA blocker protecting your ears!" says massively.com. "5 freinds, 1 game, many possiblities!" says Meowtendo Power. "I love it!" says boingboing.com. "Great job for great people!" says neogaf.org. Goofy Things *In the PC version, the portal is colorful. But, in the DS version, the portal is stroboliclly. *The WHOAS are high volumed. *If you beat the final level, the Evil Botsburg blows up! *After credits, the gang goes home and a piano falls and breaks the TV. *The Pig King looks odd in the PC version. *The PC version requires a microphone. *In the middle of the game, a man pops up and says "Come on! Hurry up already!" Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Luigi Category:Peep Category:Chirp Category:Elmo Category:WOAH!!